THG: Rue, Thresh, and the conspiracy
by Johanna Brookes
Summary: The 74th hunger games was not regular. the reapings weren't reapings: each tribute was handchosen by rebel peacekeepers. Let the rebellion against the capitol begin. And may the odds ever be in you favor.
1. the reaping

_**Chapter #1 **_

"Rue, wake up. Rue…." Thresh called out, shaking my shoulders. He noticed my open eyes and moved back. I got off the soft dirt. How had I dozed off? Then I remembered it was break time. But now it was over. Thresh pushed me towards the trees. "Their coming."

He didn't have to explain who "they" are. "They," were the peacekeepers. I ran to my tree and started climbing until I reached the highest branch. I saw the peacekeepers observing Thresh. He kept pulling the apples off until the basket was full. Without any effort, he placed it on his shoulder. His tall frame was full of muscle, a reason why we were good friends. I was small, twelve-years-old, with dark satiny skin, glossy black hair, and amber eyes. Thresh had the same attributes. He was sixteen, big difference. I saw that he placed a basket near my tree, so that I could throw the fruit down.

Carefully, I released my hold on the trunk, and pulled the apple, using all my strength. I threw it in the basket, watching it fall between the branches with out a dent. It landed softly, and Thresh glanced up at my direction, smirking. By the time I saw the flag signaling our freedom, I whistled a clear note. The mocking jays stopped and listened. Then they hummed again. I starting climbing down, and near the floor, I tumbled onto my back. Thresh grabbed hold of my hand. "Careful, chipmunk."

I pried my hand away from his hand, knowing he let me go. We hurry to leave the orchard. We leave the gates, and I relax. Thresh moved quicker than I did, so without warning, I ran behind him. I leapt as high as I could, my knee narrowly missing his head. He whirled around, his hands gripping my shoulders. My legs are in the air. "Apparently," He smirked, "The odds are in my favor."

He slung me on his shoulders, jogging to the road. "Why? Let go of me!" I squeaked. He put me down and I regained my composure.

"Rue… I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He glanced down.

"First, let's just pass the reaping." I commented.

He paused in his tracks. "You didn't sign up for the tesseare, did you?"

I paused before shaking my head. "Good," He muttered. "I wish we could run off together. I don't want to be in the Hunger Games."

"Thresh…. We know we can't do that..."

We stopped in the neighborhood. I soar into his arms, giving him a hug. I'm off the ground, paying no heed. "Please wear something nice." I whisper. He says it to me, before gently placing me on the ground.

I run across the street, watching Thresh move quietly to his. I enter and see my six siblings crowded around the door. Rose watches me elusively before turning. And I catch sight of a letter. With Thresh's handwriting. I run swiftly before she rips the letter into bits. "ROSE!" I shrieked. But I scooped her into my arms for a hug. I'm tackled by the other five. I hugged the rest before I got up. I enter my room and see my closet open. I found a new dress. Its pale pink. I put it on, silent when it reaches the floor. I see that there are heels. Small ones with a Rose on the front. I put that on, too.

I check the clock, noticing a half-hour until the reaping. I slowly sit on the couch, my eyes closing.

The clock chimes, signaling it was five minutes before the reaping. I opened the door and ran in the street. Thresh had his back to me, but I was no fool. He wore a suit, his hair pulled back. He turns around, noticing me for the first time. He saw the dress and exclaimed. "You're….. A FAIRY!"

I smacked him in a light manner. He mocked me and my voice.

"THRESH- UH! STOP IT! THRESHH! THRESH-UH! DON'T STARE AT ME THAT WAY!" He stopped, his face red.

He noticed my expression. "I'm joking Rue… I'm trying to lighten the pressure."

"What a good way," I glared.

He apologized. I slipped my hands through his. He was like the brother I never had. I was sure there was no romantic feelings. We walked to the square. I went to my side, for the girls who were twelve. All the way in the back. We were being herded like cattle. Alyssa Grande, our coordinator goes on the stage. She, without further ado, pulls out the name from the female and male bowl. She straightens the female one, and looks in my direction.

"Rue Leelong." I stand up, shaken. Everyone's heads turn to find me. The small twelve year old. They see me mount the stage. The peacekeepers watch Thresh's reaction. An expression of shock. An expression of rage. Alyssa reads out the name for the males. It's not someone I expected. It's Thresh.


	2. The train wreck

Chapter #2

I glance around, eager for a volunteer. Thresh was the only person I trusted who could take care of my family. But no. There are no volunteers for any of us. We both hold a silent stare, sending messages to each other through our own eyes.

Me: I can't kill you!

Thresh: This is horrible.

Me: You think?

We head over to the district hall. My first guest is my mom. She burst in hysterically. "Mom... please… stop crying…"

I want to re-assure her. To say everything is okay. It's all because of the lame reaping. It makes me so angry. But I pause and reach over to hug my mom. She holds me tightly, as if there is nothing to separate us. When the peacekeepers come, they have to pry us away.

"MOM! EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! I PROMISE! I'll do my best!" I scream through my tears, whispering the last word.

In the train, I'm curled up against Thresh for comfort. He doesn't deny me it. Instead, his hand clutches mine. We are desperate for each others comfort. In the Hunger Games we will be enemies. But right now, tears stream down my face. I miss my mom. I miss my six siblings.

They show us the other tributes in the other districts. When District Twelve comes, Alyssa shakes Thresh and I. "Watch it! It's the best."

They show a girl named Primrose being chosen. But her sister, if im correct, volunteered. Instantly, I sit up straight. I have alarmed Thresh. He looks to see what has chosen my attention. I feel a sort of kinship to this girl. This Katniss Everdeen. I have a good feeling. She is tall, with a dark brown braid. Thresh pulls me back to his side, knowing the tears would come again. And they did.

He shook me gently because dinner had come. We have lamb stew, an amazing cheese, some miracle named hot chocolate, and other things. We both eat warily but delicately. Not too much, not too little. At the end, Thresh and I take a mug of hot chocolate.

We drink it slowly, unsure of our next move. Thresh must be thinking the same thing.

"What is it," I whisper sadly, "What's our next move? Act like we don't know each other?"

His expression changed instantly. "No. That is one I won't do."

I smile at his response. Then I leave his arms and go to my own separate compartment. I sit there, counting the time down until I reach the capitol.


	3. im screwed

_**Chapter #3**_

I wake up and see Alyssa shaking me. I see the people watching me, craning their neck to see the smallest tribute. I smile, and wave to some. But then Thresh emerges. They ignore me and watch with awe. I walk quicker to the building.

Denis, one person from prep time, rips off a piece of wax strips. I let them do whatever they want, until they reach to see my full body. They look at me, and I suddenly feel weird. Denis, Lyle, and Sienna see their work. "Let's call Dimitri," Sienna exclaims.

I stand there for a second as they leave and call Dimitri. He enters, watching my naked body from every angle. Then he passes me my robe. I practically leap into it. How's Thresh?" I ask worriedly.

Dimitri sighs. "He's fine. He barely speaks though."

Thresh is coming up with an angle. Hostile. But I don't know what mine is. Dimitri hands over a sketch pad, and I see myself in a gossamer gown with wings. I look exactly like a fairy. Then I see his handwriting. _For Claudius Templesmith interview._

I see myself in a pale blue gown for when I'm presented in a couple of hours. I skip through and end at the last page. Not a victory gown. Just my tribute outfit. Did he think I was going to die?

He takes it back. "What do you think? I played the innocent part perfectly. I'm…. just not sure about you're…"

"My what?"

"You're keepsake in the arena. Cause when you go down, I want people to remember you."

"When," My voice cracked, "When I go down?"

I held the front of the carriage tightly. Thresh was just staring down instead of re-assuring me. We entered the circle where the spectators were. People watched me with curious eyes. Others yelled our names. A couple of flowers were thrown. And in my right hand, I catch a red rose. Like my sister, Rose. The petals remind me of her almost-red hair.

Thresh didn't bother catching a rose. He, for the first time in two days, smiled. He pushed his hair back and waved. All the girls in the front row reached out their hands. Thresh grinned before our carriage stopped. We had finished the circle. We watched the T.V. and I saw the girl. Katniss Everdeen. She wore a black unitard with a headlamp. A cape was behind her, with red and black. Fire was on the cape, and I saw her hand wound tightly around the other tribute, Peeta. The guys in the rows yelled her name. And then, we were finished. We got off our carriages and sat onstage. President Snow announced the history and boring stuff.

On the T.V. I saw that Katniss and Peeta were getting more than the regular air time. When he finished, we entered the training center. We are all greeted by our prep teams. Dimitri just gives me a hug. His eyes are blurry. As if he's been crying.

"Its okay, Dimitri," I whisper. "I'll try my best."

"Sometimes the best isn't enough!" He said sadly before leaving.

I watched all the other tributes glare at Peeta and Katniss. They had upstaged all of us. Not that I minded. The less attention I got meant less people after me in the arena.

I went to the elevator, some sort of cube thing with a crystal, transparent floor. I looked down with an amused expression. I was fascinated. Thresh just stared ahead. What happened?

I got off floor 11 and headed to my room, which occupied half the floor. Thresh occupied the other half. I take off my green dress which was covered with flowers. Representing the orchards. Thresh wore a dark green suit, making him stunning. I leave my room and stand in the hallway. I already feel the tears coming.

Thresh opens his door, wearing pajamas. What I wear is similar to his. A pair of black pants and a white t-shirt that feels of silk. I glance up at him, and he looks down.

"I'm….. Scared…" I whisper quietly.


End file.
